Many homes and businesses receive drinking water in bottles, which bottles range in size up to 5 gallons. These bottles are placed in dispensers so that the persons in the area of the dispenser can receive the bottled water. Many persons believe that the bottled water is more healthy, more pure or better tasting than the tap water. The question of taste or wholesomeness of bottled water with respect to tap water is personal opinion and a function of the quality of the two different supplies. This taste and quality question brings about the desire or need for providing the bottled water.
The bottled water supply company leaves these full water bottles in a convenient storage area designated by the user, who must then move the full water bottle to the dispensing location. Usually, the user must pick up the bottle and load it into a dispenser. This is hard work for some, and there is always the danger of spilling the water. A more convenient water-handling system, including moving of the full water bottle and placing it into a position where dispensing can be achieved is desirable.